


The Light of Deep

by Callais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callais/pseuds/Callais
Summary: Karanlığın dibindeki bir ışık aydınlıktakinden çok daha parlaktır.





	

Güneş. Eski insanların ilk tanrısı. Yaşam kaynağı. Adına kurbanlar verilen, tapınaklar inşa edilen, takvimler hesaplanılan Güneş. Dünya'ya en yakın yıldız. Kendi sisteminin merkezi. Yüzeyi 5500°C ile cehennem kadar sıcak, kapladığı alan üzerinde yaşadığımız genç gezegenin tam 1,3 milyon katı. Düşünün bir. Hayal edilemeyecek kadar büyük, ağır ve sıcak.

Dünya'nın Güneş'e bakan yüzünün en dip noktalarında bir yerlerde dev yıldızın yakıcı ışınları altında yeşilliksiz bir alanda çalışan insanlar için ise Güneş'in tek bir anlamı vardı: Sıcak.

Hemde kavurucu derecede sıcak. Bu durumda ve bu çağda yaşayan biri için Güneş'in bundan başka bir anlamı yoktu. Olmayacaktı da.

 

Güneş'in parlak sarı ışığı tarafından her yeri aydınlatılan küçük Taste Kasabası'nın yakınındaki tarla yırtık pırtık giysiler giymiş işçilerle doluydu. Güneş altında fazla çalışmaktan yanmış tenleri, zor işlerin sonucu nasırlaşmış elleri ve açlıktan kokuşmuş nefesleriyle Taste'nin Küçük Meydanı'nın sakinleri olduklarını simgeliyorlardı. Taste Kasabası, kasabadaki nadir zenginlerin ve pahalı dükkanların bulunduğu Büyük Meydan ile fakirlerin evlerinin ve içinde ne olduğu bilinmeyen bir tür güveç satan fakat sattıkları şey hiç de güvece benzemeyen güveççilerin çevrelediği Küçük Meydan olarak ikiye ayrılıyordu.

Ellerinde çapalarla saatlerdir çalışan Küçük Meydanlı insanların oluşturduğu grubun başında sert mizaçlı siyah sık saçlı iri bir adam elleri belinde yüzünde bir tiksinti ifadesiyle tarlada çalışan insanları izliyordu. Üzerine giydiği kaliteli kumaştan gri tuniği ve pantolonuyla Büyük Meydanlı olduğunu adeta haykırıyordu. Ama kıyafetlerine uymayacak derecede abartılı tavırları sayesinde bir sonradan görme olduğu belliydi.

Çapalarına sarılmış yaz sıcağında çalışan insanların büyük çoğunluğu erkek ve 30 yaş üstüydü. Aralarında nadir kadın ve genç vardı. Ama hepsinin amacı aynıydı: Eve yiyecek bir şeyler götürebilmek. Saçları kırlaşmış orta yaşlı bir adam açlıktan ölmek üzere olan çocuğunu ve karısını düşünerek çapayı tekrar toprağa batırdı. Eve para götürmezse kocası tarafından dövüleceğini bilen sarışın kadın tüm gücüyle çapasıyla toprağı kazdı. Yalnız ve çaresiz bir çocuk hayatta kalabilmek için çapasını salladı. 20lerinin başındaki bir delikanlı sevdiği kızla evlenebilmek umuduyla ihtiyacı olan parayı alabilmek için herkesten hızlı ve derin kazmaya çalıştı.

Tarladaki onlarca işçinin arasındaki kahve gözlü bir genç kız ise evdeki hasta annesi ve işe yaramaz abisinden çok kendi karnını doyurabilmek için kazdı. Yüzünün her tarafını kaplamış ter damlalarını silmek için bir süre durakladı. Defalarca yıkanmasından sonra yıpranmış, soluklaşmış, gri bir bluz ve genç kıza göre fark edilir derecede büyük olduğu için belinden alakasız bir kemerle sıkılarak tutulan yırtıklarla dolu haki yeşili bir pantolon giymişti. Saçları bu rahatsız edici sıcaktan korunmak umuduyla beyaz bir örtüyle örtülse de, örtünün ucundan kabarık kahverengi bukleler görünebiliyordu. Diğer işçilerden genç ve acemiydi. Çabuk yoruluyordu. Soluklanarak elindeki çapaya dayandı ve nasırlı sağ eliyle terle kaplı sararmış alnını hafifçe sildi. Sabahtan beri çalışıyordu ve artık ayakta kalabileceğini sanmıyordu. Tüm gücü toprak tarafından emilmiş gibiydi. Biraz güç alabilmek için elindeki çapaya daha da yaslandı. Gözlerini kapatıp dinlenmeye çalışırken hiç istemediği ve bu berbat anında tahammül edemeyeceği tonda bir ses duydu.

"Hey! Sen! Buraya çalışmaya geldin. Sana burada yat diye para ödemiyorum. Hemen işinin başına, seni aptal!"

  
Kalın ve sert bir erkek sesi ona bağırırken genç kız hızla o tarafa döndü. Siyah sık saçlı iri sonradan görme tarla sahibi avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyor, boynundaki damarları belirginleşiyor ve korkunç bir yüz ifadesiyle ona bakıyordu. Genç kız konuşmalarından onun patronu olduğunu hatırlarken kalbinin adeta durduğunu hissetti. Ama bu hiçbir işe yaramadı. Karşısındaki adam ne kadar bağırırsa bağırsın genç kızın enerjisi bitmek üzereydi ve adamın sert sesiyle paniklemiş, bir kriz daha yaşamıştı. Adamın sert hatlarla çevrilmiş yüzü bulanıklaşırken genç kız gözlerini kırpıştırarak kendini toparladı. Kendine gelmeliydi aksi takdirde olacakları düşünemiyordu. Ama tüm enerjisini sabahtan beri çalışarak bitirmişti. Adım atacak hali yoktu. Elindeki çapanın bir anda iki tane olduğunu görür gibi oldu. Gözlerini kapatarak hızla başını salladı. Günlerdir küflü bir ekmek ve bir peynir dilimiyle karnını doyurmaya çalışıyordu fakat sabahtan beri onu bile yememişti. Bir eliyle çapaya dayanırken diğer eliyle başını tuttu. Su bile içmemişti.

"Sabahtan beri çalışıyorum. Hiçbir şey yemedim." Diye açıklamaya çalıştı kendini genç kız. Ama adamın yüz ifadesi bunun yanlış bir hareket olduğunu hissettiriyordu. "Lütfen, biraz dinlenmeme izin verin."

Genç kız, yan tarafındaki orta yaşlı gür saçlı kadının ona şok dolu bir bakış attığını gördü. Kadın ardından yanındaki adama sinirle bir şeyler fısıldadı. Genç kızın arkasındaki birkaç kişi de homurdanmaya başladı. Genç kızın isteği üzerine fark edilir boyutta sinirlenmişler ve küçümseyici bakışlarla onu izlemeye başlamışlardı. Siyah sık saçlı tarla sahibi gözlerine lav oturmuş, alev alev yanarak bağırmaya başladı.

"Sen kendini ne sanıyorsun?!" diye başladı hakaretler yığınına. Arkadaki birkaç kişi onaylar sesler çıkardı. Genç kız ise hafifçe soluklandı. "Sen kimsin?! Dinlenmek istiyorsan defol evine! Kimsenin sana ihtiyacı yok! Seni aptal küçük sürtük. Defol tarlamdan!"

Genç kız hayal kırıklığıyla olduğu yerde kaldı. Karşısındaki adamın hakaretleriyle biran neye uğradığını şaşırmıştı. Yan tarafındaki gür saçlı kadın ona ‘cevabını aldın mı?' tarzında hoş olmayan bir bakış atarak sırıttı. Arkalarındaki fısıltılar ve homurtular devam etti ama siyah sık saçlı tarla sahibinin fazla yüksek ve sert bir sesle yaptığı uyarısı üzerine ‐daha kısık sesler haricinde‐ tüm sesler kesildi. Herkes hiçbir şey olmamış gibi işine döndü.

"Senin tarlana bayılmıyorum" dedi genç kız. Gözyaşları iri gözlerine hücum etmişti. Elindeki çapayı yere fırlattı. Bununla birkaç meraklı başın oraya dönmesini sağladı. Karşısındaki adama nefret dolu bir bakış atıp elleri titreyerek ilerledi. "Umarım tarlan lanetlenir."

Bununla esmer adam sinirle onu yakalamak için hamle yaptıysa da genç kız ondan ustaca kurtuldu ve koşmaya başladı. Geriye kalan son gücüyle yerdeki taşlara, dikenlere ya da köklü bitkilere aldırmadan koştu. Minik bir yamaçtan atlayıp kasabaya doğru koşarken arkasında, yamaçta kalan esmer tarla sahibinin küfürlerini duydu.

Soluk soluğa kasabaya daldı ve yeteri kadar uzaklaştıktan emin olunca durmaya karar verdi. Küçük Meydandaki pis taş çeşmenin başına oturdu. Başındaki örtüyü çıkarıp sinirle yere fırlattı. Suyun üzerindeki yansımasına baktı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Berbat görünüyor ve hissediyordu. Saçları kabarmış yüzü toz içinde kalmıştı. Suyun temiz ya da pis olmasına aldırmayıp eğildi ve yüzünü yıkadı. Sakinleşmeye çalışarak saçlarını da ıslattı. Baş dönmesi ve mide bulantısı biraz yok olsa da içindeki berbatlık hissi onu terk etmemişti.

Ellerini başına dayayıp derin bir iç çekti. İşi kaybetmişti. Üstelik yarım gün parası bile alamamıştı. _Keşke ağzımı kapayıp çalışmaya devam etseydim_ diye düşündü. _En azından paramı alırdım._

Karmakarışık kahverengi saçlarını avuçlayıp sıktı. Evde hasta bir annesi ve aptal bir ağabeyi vardı. Şuan oturmuş, onun eve ekmek getirmesini bekliyorlardı. Onlar için her şey daha kolaydı. Evde otur ve bekle. Tüm sorumluluk zavallı genç kızın omuzlarındaydı. Kendiyle beraber üç kişiye bakmak hiç de kolay değildi.

_Keşke ağabeyim daha işe yarar biri olsaydı_ diye düşündü. _Belki o zaman bende evde oturup yemek bekleyebilir ve beceremezse onu azarlayabilirdim._

Bol pantolonunun cebinden önceden sakladığı birkaç sikkeyi çıkardı. Ekmek almaya yeterler miydi?

"Hermione!"

Genç kız duyduğu ses üzerine şokla kafasını kaldırdı. Kuzgun karası saçlı ve zümrüt yeşili gözleri uzaktan bile parıl parıl parlayan genç adam gülümseyerek kendisine yaklaşıyordu. _Bugün en kötü günüm herhalde_ diye düşündü Hermione. Çocukluğundan beri hoşlandığı Harry Potter onu böyle berbat kıyafetler içinde kirli ve aptal bir şekilde görmemeliydi. Ama geç kalmıştı, Harry onu çoktan görmüştü. Harry yüzünde gülücükler açarak genç kızın yanına, taşa dikkatle oturdu. Üzerindeki yeni bordo pelerinin kirlenmesinden korkuyor gibiydi. Kalkık kaşlarla Hermione'yi baştan aşağı süzdü.

"Hey" dedi şaşkın bir sesle. "Bu halin ne böyle?"

"Uzun hikaye."diye geçiştirdi genç kız. Az önceki olayı anlatıp hoşlandığı çocuğa birkaç kat daha rezil olmaya niyeti yoktu. "Çok neşeli görünüyorsun."

"Ah, evet. Neşeliyim." Harry Potter aptal gibi sırıtıyordu. Hermione bu neşenin kaynağını ister istemez merak etti. Harry zaten anlatmak için adeta ölüyor, Hermione'ye tüm dişlerini göstererek gülümsedi. "Kasabaya yeni bir köle taciri gelmiş. Sayabildiğim kadarıyla 50 araba. Düşünebiliyor musun 50 araba dolusu köle! Arabaları çeken at sayısından hiç bahsetmiyorum bile. Üstelik adamın paralı askerleri de var."

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.

"Kölelerin seni bu kadar heyecanlandırdığını bilmiyordum." Dedi. Harry'nin neşesinin kaynağının bu olmadığına emindi. Karşısındaki genç adam gözlerini devirerek ona baktı. "Bu engin sevincinin asıl kaynağını söyleyecek misin?"

"Akşama köle pazarı gibi bir şey olacağını duydum." Dedi Harry. "Kasabadan almak isteyen olursa diye. Bu köle taciri çok cömert bir adammış, ona Neşeli diyorlar. Onun bu köle pazarı ya da onun tabiriyle partisinde sınırsız ve bedava yiyecek olurmuş."

Hermione'nin gözleri büyüdü. Anlaşılan sonunda şansı dönmeye başlamıştı. Bu sınırsız ve bedava yiyecek partisi Hermione ve ailesinin giderek küçülen mideleri için günlerce hatta haftalarca yeterdi.

"İşte bu güzel bir haber" dedi gülümseyerek. Sonra tüm cesaretini toplayarak ve şansının döndüğüne inanarak konuştu. "Beraber gideriz, değil mi Harry?"

Harry'nin yüzü soluyormuş gibi oldu ama hemen kendini toparladı. Hermione ise bunu çoktan fark etmişti. Bugün ikinci felaketini yaşamaması için dua etmeye başladı.

"Ah, evet." Dedi Harry. Yavaşça genzini temizledi. "Gideriz. Akşam için Pansy'i de çağırdım. Bizimle gelmesinin bir sorunu olmaz, değil mi Herm?"

_Neden bu kadar mutlu olduğu anlaşıldı._

Günün ikinci felaketi de yaşanmıştı. Harry, Hermione ve Pansy arasında bir aşk üçgeni vardı. Hermione nasıl kendini bildi bileli Harry'ye aşıksa, Harry de kasabanın şımarık kızı Pansy Parkinson'a aşıktı. Parkinson kızının ise önemsediği tek şey paraydı. Parkinsonların durumu Hermione'nin ailesine göre çok daha iyiydi. Pansy çalışmak zorunda değildi ve ailesi ona yiyeceğin yanında elbise de alabiliyordu.Okul hayatı boyunca Hermione, Pansy Parkinson'dan nefret etmişti. Pansy onu ve Harry'yi sürekli aşağılamış, dalga geçmiş ve iteklemişti. Bir keresinde yeni kırmızı elbisesiyle okula gelmişti ve elbisesine hayran hayran bakan Hermione'ye ağır laflar söylemişti.

**‘Buna iyi bak, sümüklü Granger. Bu senin hayatın boyunca sahip olamayacağın bir şey.'**

11 yaşındaydı ve o gün Parkinson'un söylediklerini kelimesi kelimesine hatırlıyordu. Hayatının en korkunç günlerinden biriydi. Ağlamaktan şişmiş gözlerini indirmesi ve parçalara ayrılan kalbini toparlaması zor olmuştu.

Pansy Parkinson eskiden Harry'nin bu teklifini asla kabul etmezdi. Hatta değil kabul etmek, onu yanına bile yaklaştırmazdı. Ama Harry artık eski Harry değildi. Ailesinden kimse kalmamıştı, kendinden başka kimseye bakmak zorunda değildi. Son girdiği işinde iyi para kazanıyordu ve artık yırtık giysiler giymiyordu. Hermione onun adına mutluydu. Her ne kadar bunu olmak istemese de o Harry'nin gözünde en yakın arkadaşıydı ve onun adına mutlu olmak zorundaydı.

"Güzel olur." Diye kısa kesti dakikalar sonra. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirip sahtelik yapmak istemiyordu. Konuyu değiştirmek için çabalamaya başladı. "Şu paralı askerlere bakalım mı?"

"Olur" dedi Harry. Konunun değişmesinden memnun olmuştu. "Kılıçlarını görmelisin. Bir tanesi avladığı yaban domuzunu gösteriyordu. Tek hamlede işini bitirebiliyormuş."

Hermione onun neşesine gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Paralı askerlerin bizimkiler gibi körelmiş kılıçlarla dolaşmasını beklemiyordum zaten, Harry."


End file.
